


Lover's Day

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn with Feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey loves trying new things, absolutely adores taking part in new experiences that were never available to her when she was alone on Jakku. She’s thrilled when she learns about Lover’s Day, and even more excited when she discovers that she and Poe will be together once again just in time to celebrate the occasion.So, of course her mission would be delayed, and she would miss Lover’s Day.Or, at least, she thought she would.





	Lover's Day

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Poe whispers, his forehead pressed to hers.

“I’m counting down the minutes,” she whispers back. “Don’t make me wait.”

With a quick press of his lips to hers, he’s gone.

\--

“The mission should last roughly two weeks, all told,” Colonel Burton informs the room. “With any luck, the ground forces will take down the First Order’s weapons factory in this sector. Any questions?” He asks, turning to face the head of the Pathfinders, who will be leading the mission.

“No, sir,” the tall, brawny woman replies.

“And you, Commander Dameron? Any questions on what you and your pilots will be doing?”

“No, sir,” comes the reply.

“Alright then. Let’s move out.”

With a last, longing look at Rey, who stands near General Organa, Poe moves out along with his squad.

Rey remains behind.

\--

The next mission, it’s Rey who’s leaving.

She’s going to board a ship along with two members of the Intelligence division and a small squad of Pathfinders in order to track down some information about the movements of the Knights of Ren on a few of the Inner Rim planets.

Well, she’s supposed to be.

For now, she’s got an armful of hot, heavy pilot pressing her into the durasteel wall of a closet just off the main hangar. He’s sucking kisses into the column of her throat, and when he finally gets to that spot just underneath her ear, she lets out a moan that practically echoes in their little hidden space.

The noise doesn’t phase Poe, as his fingers move to curl into her hair, tilting her head for a better angle to keep concentrating on that sensitive spot.

Her hips give an involuntarily twitch towards Poe’s, even as she manages to gasp out, in a broken, raspy voice, “Poe, I need to go.”

“I know, just one more minute,” he says, voice muffled into her skin.

She wants to stay, wants nothing more, really. But she was due in the hangar five minutes ago, and she can hear her comm beeping where it sits at her hip. She wants to stay, _she wants, she wants, she wants_ , but . . .

Duty calls.

His hand has just slipped under the back of her shirt, slowly caressing his way up her spine, even as she reluctantly moves to push him back a little.

His broken moan at the loss of contact threatens her resolve, and it takes everything she has not to pull him right back against her.

“I need to go,” she says.

“I know,” he replies.

It’s the closest they ever get to saying the word _goodbye._ One of them always needs to be going somewhere, running some mission, saving the galaxy. They know this.

But she’s determined to return, always. They both are.

She pulls him back to her, kissing him until they’re both breathless once more, before slipping out the door.

\--

After returning from her latest mission, she just barely managed to grab a ration bar and rinse off the dirt and filth clinging to her skin before collapsing into bed.

At some point during the night, she was awoken out of her doze when she heard someone attempt to enter the code to the room. It was only due to her familiarity with the warm golden force signature specific to Poe that she recognized him, even half-asleep, outside the door, and so she remained in bed, relaxed and drowsy.  

After two or three incorrect attempts, she heard a muffled huff through the door, and she was just about to get up and let him in when the door finally slid open.

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe said, his voice husky with exhaustion.

With a few short beeps in reply, BB-8 rolls away, saying something about keeping an eye on the repairs to Black One.

She senses Poe attempting to be as quiet as possible in an effort not to wake her, wants to say something to let him know it’s alright, she’s awake, but her eyes remain stubbornly closed and everything feels warm and heavy and slow.

A minute later, he comes out of the refresher and she feels him pull back the covers and whisper _It’s just me, sweetheart_ , as if she wouldn’t have sensed him when he came in the room, wouldn’t have sensed him just about anywhere, and welcomed him back to her.

She pulls out of the haze of sleep just long enough to roll over, curl into him and press her nose into his collarbone, where he smells most like Poe, most like home.

She manages to whisper, “Welcome home,” into his skin, feels him pull her tighter against him and press a kiss onto the top of her head.

She desperately tries to stay on this side of wakefulness just a moment longer, because after six weeks apart, she wants to just _be_ with Poe, finally.

Her body gives in to its exhaustion though, but it’s hard to be upset when she can finally feel his heartbeat under her hand once more.

\--

In the last six months, they’ve been apart more than they’ve been together. They’d be separated for weeks on end as they fought different battles in this war, only to sneak moments in a closet or dark corner between missions, or to collapse into bed in exhaustion before they could do much more than say hello.

Rey sighs a little in frustration, knowing they’re about to be separated again. Poe is just getting back from a mission, practically jumping out of his cockpit and flinging off his helmet only to sweep her up in a kiss (to which she’s only a little embarrassed, not used to public displays of affection, or more so the large amount of people around her and watching in general) as she’s just about to leave base.

“Where you off to this time?” He asks, once he’s kissed her senseless for gods knows how long.

“Corellia. Heard there might be someone with some information at one of its markets. Thought we’d go take a look.”

“How long is it gonna take?”

She shrugs, half distracted by the way Poe’s hand continues to rub up and down her arm, along her side and then up her back, even as she moves a touch closer to him, not willing to be parted any sooner than necessary. “Not long. Two or three days, probably.”

His face lights up. “That’s perfect! Barring anything major,” and they both know that’s a big if, not with the war raging on like it is, “I’ve got about a week of downtime. Maybe it’s fate,” he concludes, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Fate?” She asks, still a little distracted.

“We’ll be together for Lover’s Day,” he says, winking at her.

Suddenly she’s too excited to really respond to the over-the-top, exaggerated wink Poe has given her, and she gasps as she grasps Poe’s forearm. “Oh! I had forgotten about that! I didn’t realize it was coming up so soon!” This is her first Lover’s Day, or at least the first one she remembers, where she hasn’t been alone on Jakku or spending it on the Millennium Falcon fleeing from the First Order after Crait (and no one was particularly keen on mentioning it then, much less celebrating it).

This is her first, real Lover’s Day, and she’s excited. Rose had told her and Finn all about it, telling them how it had first started as a celebration of romantic, passionate love, filled with sweet words and gifts and _romance_ , but which had grown to encompass all sorts of love, that between friends, and family, and even towards the universe in general.

Granted, while Rey was excited to celebrate it with Poe and Rose and Finn and even BB-8, she was especially excited about celebrating it with Poe. This was her first Lover’s Day, and she wanted to do it right. Rose had promised to help her prepare, to figure out how someone could celebrate Lover’s Day on an army base in the middle of nowhere, because she wanted to do it right, and . . . _oh, no_. She groans.

“What is it?” Poe asks.

She leans her head against his shoulder and groans again. “I’m going to be gone right before Lover’s Day! I had plans! Rose was going to help me!”

Poe laughs lightly, an arm coming up around her shoulders to pull her closer. “You had plans, huh?”

“It’s my first Lover’s Day! And the first one with you! I wanted to do it correctly!”

Poe’s other arm wraps around her. “You can’t do it wrong. There’s no way. Believe me, you just being here would be enough.”

She sighs, more petulant than actually grieved. “But I had plans. Food and gifts and whatever else. Rose mentioned something about paper hearts. I don’t know.”

Poe rocks them gently, side to side. “I know you like trying new things. Kalonia might like you doing so a little less, but I love how enthusiastic you get about it all. But there’s always next time, alright? Let me focus on the little things now, while you go and save the galaxy. Like I said, the most important part of Lover’s Day is just being here with you, so get home safe, alright?”

She pulls back reluctantly, aware that it’s time for her to leave, the ship she’s departing on warming up behind her. She nods, and presses a quick, affectionate kiss to Poe’s lips. “I’ll be there,” she says, as she turns to leave.

\--

She missed Lover’s Day.

She should have known better than to tempt fate like that. A promise of _I’ll be there_ almost seemed to be asking the universe to throw its best curve ball at you. So, instead of a quick three-day trip, her team scoured the market on Corellia for five straight days until they recovered the information. Then it took another day to get back.

Their ship landed late in the evening and the detritus from the party two days before was still visible in the darkened hangar, decorations in pink and red and white hanging from the walls. Command had given their team a pass on debriefing at this time of night, and with a promise that she would meet with them in the morning, Rey headed for her room, nodding at the night shift workers she passed in the halls.

She smiled when she realized she was thinking of it as her room, even though it would probably have been more accurately described as Poe’s room, her and her things drifting there a few months into their relationship. She’s not even sure what’s happened to her original room, but the one she shares now with Poe has felt more like home than anything else before.

She knew Poe was on base, as there hadn’t been any mission to pull him away from his downtime. But at this late hour, she was still surprised when the door opened, and she saw that the room wasn’t dark with Poe asleep in the bed.

No, instead a soft light suffused the room, illuminating the same sort of red and pink decorations that had adorned the hangar walls. The bright overhead light was off, the only light coming from small lamps in the corners of the room. There was a bottle of something that she couldn’t identify from this distance sitting next to two cups and a covered tray of food.

Then her attention was drawn to a small bouquet of wildflowers that she quickly identified as the sort that could be found around the outskirts of the base. Not difficult to find, nor rare, but lovingly gathered and bundled up together, anyway.

Her gaze was then drawn up the figure of the man holding the bouquet of wildflowers, a playful grin on his face.

Of course, he knows that flowers and other green, growing things were the way to her heart. She’s always been a sucker for them.

“I’m sorry I missed Lover’s Day,” she said, her surprise at the scene before her mingling with her disappointment that she couldn’t make it back in time.

“You didn’t,” Poe says, shrugging.

“Lover’s Day was two days ago,” she says, then glances down at her chrono. “Well, three days ago now, I guess.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re here now,” Poe says, walking over until he’s standing before her. He holds the flowers out to her, and as she takes them in hand, he leans forward and whispers, “Happy Lover’s Day, darling,” before kissing her.

The kiss is sweet, with a promise of something more as he nips at her bottom lip before pulling away. He takes her hand and leads her to his little desk, where the food and drink sit.

“It’s not much, but when I told the kitchen staff it was for you, they stashed away a few things for me,” he said.

She knows Poe likes to tease her about how much the kitchen staff likes her (and she is probably more appreciative than most about their cooking), but she knows how fond they are of Poe, too. He could have probably asked for it just for himself and they would have been happy to oblige.

But it’s sweet anyway, as Poe presents her with a glass of the best bargain wine that could be smuggled in from this side of the galaxy, the treats from the kitchen, and fruit and berries picked from the bushes and trees surrounding the perimeter of the base. He makes her laugh as they nibble their food, and even presents her with homemade cards from Rose and Finn and a strangely childish drawing of her from BB-8 that makes her smile even as her eyes well up.

He makes her close her eyes as he pulls out his own card, and when she opens them, there’s a large paper heart, its jagged edges a clue as to its maker’s inexperience with such things.

She can’t hide her delight anyway, and she smiles brightly at him as he hands it over. “You made this for me?”

He’s a little flustered at her enthusiasm, manages to say, “I had Rose help me,” before she practically throws herself into his lap and kisses him.

It’s a bit uncoordinated at first, as she can’t quite tamp down her smile. She pulls back just a fraction and cradles his face in her hands, dotting kisses along his forehead and cheeks even as she can feel his laughter rumbling in his chest beneath her.  Finally, she returns to his mouth, and this time it’s sweet, the kiss slow and lingering, as she tries to press all her love and affection, for the card, the late Lover’s Day celebration, for _everything_ , into his lips. But then his hand grips her thigh as he settles her more firmly into his lap, and his tongue slips into her mouth, causing her to gasp. Just like that, the warmth flares into heat, and she wants more.

It’s a bit awkward, the way she has to cling to him while they sit in that little desk chair, but she doesn’t care. A hand slips up and into his hair at the nape of his neck as she angles his head a little to deepen the kiss just a bit more, and he gasps into her mouth.

She thrills a little at the fact that she made him do that, that they know each so well now, know all the sweet, sensitive spots on each other’s bodies. Still, she can’t help the fact – wouldn’t even want to try – that he elicits a gasp from her just as easily when his lips break away from hers only to nip at her jaw lightly before sucking a kiss beneath her ear.

The resulting shudder that runs down her spine causing her to press a little more firmly into him is completely unintentional, however. It does make her want more of him, to have him even closer, even as she can’t quite get the proper positioning for it while sitting practically cradled in his lap.

She pulls back, laughing as Poe practically whimpers at her movement, craning his neck to keep his lips pressed to her collarbone. His hands reach out to try to pull her close once again, but she just grasps them in hers.

He pouts at her when she finally manages to stand up. She just grins at him. “I think it’s time we get you to bed, Poe Dameron.”

It’s almost comical how fast his pout disappears only to be replaced by the patented Poe Dameron grin. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, and within a moment he’s swept her up into his arms.

It’s his turn to laugh as she shrieks, in surprise and amusement, as he turns and walks the admittedly short distance to his bed, carefully setting her down a moment later on the sheets.

Her laughter fades as Poe crawls over her, resting his elbows on either side of her head as he leans in and kisses her. She feels his body press into hers gently, the weight and warmth of it a delicious counterpoint to the teasing kisses he gives her.

It’s not enough though, she needs to feel his skin against hers. She gets his shirt untucked from his pants, sweeping her hands up and under until she can stroke the smooth skin of his back. It’s easy enough to pull him a bit closer then, press his body more firmly into hers.

Their bodies writhe together for a sweet moment, particularly when his hips press into hers, a bolt of lust sparking up her spine at the movement. Without warning he pulls away, and she can’t stop the whine that escapes her lips. He just gives her a knowing grin as he pulls back and kneels above her and pulls his shirt off.

She briefly considers sitting up herself to get her own top off, maybe even going ahead and taking it all off so she can feel their bodies pressed together with nothing between them, or maybe pulling him back down atop her so she can taste his mouth once more, but he’s already moving further down the bed and further out of her reach before she can come to a decision.

“Where you going?” She manages to gasp out, her voice strangely desperate already to her chagrin.

He grins, his mouth teasing and devilish, as he stands at the foot of the bed, stroking one hand down her leg as he leans over her. “Gotta give you the rest of your Lover’s Day gift, sweetheart,” he says with a roguish wink, and then she’s being tugged down the bed until her hips are resting on the edge. He makes quick work of her pants, tugging them down and off her legs before tossing them into the corner of the room and leaving her lower half bare before him. A moment later, she lets her eyes rove up and down his body, as he makes quick work of taking off the rest of his clothes.

She’s already breathing harder in anticipation, even more so when he kneels on the floor and runs his hands up and down her thighs. He settles one leg, then the other, over his shoulders, and she’s ready, so ready, for him, love and heat and lust all roiling within her until it settles between her thighs.

He leans in, his hot breath ghosting over her cunt, and pauses, and she’s torn between growling at him and begging, and then he buries his face between her legs. She gasps as his tongue drags upwards until it finds her clit and runs a delicate circle around it.

It’s a tease at first, but in the best of ways, the way he ramps her pleasure up until she’s squirming, her body begging for more. He knows her tells now, knows when to increase pressure and when to pull back, knows the best combination of tongue and lips and fingers to completely overpower her senses and have her moaning his name.

So, when he’s got two fingers deep inside her as his mouth devours her, his lips wrapped around her clit, she can’t help but bury her hands in his hair, her back arching and hips working, as he brings her rapidly to the edge. She whimpers his name, eyes squeezing shut as it feels like sparks run up her spine, and he works her through her orgasm until she’s lying practically boneless on the bed once more.

As she comes to, he runs a cheek along her inner thigh, his five o’clock shadow scraping deliciously along her skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She blinks lazily as she opens her eyes, only to have them widen a moment later when she realizes he has his fingers still rocking gently within her, and she feels herself throb in response. She props herself up on her elbows, looking down at him where he remains on the floor, still kneeling between her legs and his head between her thighs.

His grin is positively dangerous as he asks, “Another?”

She can’t help but groan at the heady look on his face, can’t help the surge of arousal at the thought of his lips and tongue and fingers once more, but . . .

“C’mere,” she says, her voice deeper than usual with lust. She manages to pull herself up until she’s sitting, and Poe surges up into a kiss, and it tastes like her, but she doesn’t care cause it also takes like _him_ and _them_ , and she groans as she works her tongue into his mouth, pulling at his hair and shoulders in an attempt to get him closer.

Finally, she manages to pull him around until he’s the one sitting on the bed, and she throws her top off as she crawls into his lap until they are so close, _so close_ , but there’s just one thing she’s missing and . . .

And she had briefly entertained the possibility of slipping on to the floor herself, until she’s on her knees between his thighs, taking his cock into her mouth until she makes him shout, but she needs him closer, needs him in her more than anything else. He seems to be on the same wavelength, his hands pulling her closer even as she takes him in hand and guides him inside her.

She feels both a sense of pride and possessiveness at the bitten off growl that escapes him, the way his eyes glaze over with lust as he enters her. She sits just like that for a moment, not moving, just enjoying the way he feels inside her, hot and throbbing, and the way he looks at her with that overwhelming combination of love and hunger.

Finally, she moves, a gentle rhythm to start off with, enjoying the way his eyes fall close, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he lets out a moan. Somewhere between watching the way pleasure crosses his face and him moving until he can suck kisses into her jaw, the rhythm changes, the pace increasing as he plants his feet more firmly into the floor and fucks into her with sharp, quick thrusts. It’s delicious, and she moans heavily, grasping a hand into his hair as the other one claws at his back, her pleasure ramping up quickly.

Poe’s hands are grasping at her hips, pulling her down against him faster and faster, and he pulls back just far enough to look into her eyes as they approach the edge.

“Poe,” she gasps out, torn between squeezing her eyes shut at the intensity of the feeling, or keeping her eyes open and looking into his, as she feels like she’s falling, but in the best of ways.

He moans in return, gasping out her name, and the way he says it, filled with love and desire and everything she had ever wanted, and suddenly the decision is taken out of her hands, and her eyes squeeze shut as with one more sharp thrust, her clit grinding down against his pelvis, she comes, her whole body shuddering even as she grasps him to her.

She wants to feel him though, wants to feel him come inside her, make him feel as good as he’s made her feel. So even through the haze of her orgasm, through the boneless, heavy feelings in her limbs, she keeps working her hips, her movement a little clumsy as she keeps rocking atop him. His hands go back to her hips, guiding her atop him, and with a few more short thrusts, he gasps into the side of her neck, his hands pressing her into him as his hips go still.

She’s still panting a little as she works to catch her breath, pulling back to look at him. She’s still perched in his lap, her thigh muscles a bit sore from their workout, but she wants to look at him, loves seeing him when he’s sated and happy because of her.

She knows he likes to keep his hair a bit smoother when he’s working, but now his hair’s a mess, his natural curls peeking out more than usual from where her fingers have run through it in her pleasure. His cheeks are red, and there’s a smile pulling at his lips as he looks back at her, eyes warm and sleepy.

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asks, as a hand strokes along her spine.

She wants to close her eyes in pleasure at the caress, wants to curl up into his side and stay in this perfect little bubble that seems to have formed around them now. But first . . .

“Happy Lover’s Day, Poe.”

His smile is loving and joyful and brighter than the sun. “Happy Lover’s Day, Rey.”


End file.
